HOLD ON
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: SJ; Not for the weak at heart. Song fic to "Hold On" by Good Charlotte


K-F-P: From all the fics I've read on Jounouchi's life this song just seems to fit the idea I've had rattling around in my head for a while. I know it's not all that original of an idea, but I feel like torturing my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Character --'  
  
Disclaimer: I've tried and tried, but producers out there really don't want to give up their talent, ne? Yeah, Good Charlotte refuses to be own by me sniffles as she clutches to her Benji poster so no, I don't own the band or the song TT Nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is the idea for this fic, and it's shared between me and all the other YGO! fans out there.

* * *

[This world  
  
This world is cold]  
  
"Jou?" Sapphire eyes glanced at the teen sitting next to him in the park under their favorite sakura tree. He had another bruise on his alabaster skin, a small cut over his left eye and a busted lip.  
  
Seto had noticed these marks long before he had worked up the courage to ask the younger male to go out with him, just suspecting they were gang fights. How naïve he had been, Jou had given up his gang life when he befriended Yugi. This led Seto to believe that the wounds were either self- inflicted or they came from the only place Jou would be vulnerable... home. Considering how much Jou disliked the time in which he had to go home, Seto dismissed the first idea and began plotting ways to remove Jounouchi from such an environment.  
  
[But you don't  
  
You don't have to go]  
  
"Jou, if you need a place to escape to, permanently, you know my door is always open, don't you?"  
  
Jou sniffled, wiping his eyes free of the tears that were building up, readying themselves to fall, "A-arigato, Seto-kun."  
  
Watery eyes peered up at the young CEO, "I have to be getting home... I'll call you tonight, when he falls asleep, ok?"  
  
Seto nodded, knowing how dangerous it would be if his love were to attempt calling or leaving when his father was awake.  
  
[You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care]  
  
Jou silently stepped into the old, smelly apartment. He glanced around; hearing the rattling of beer bottles in the kitchen he quickly located his father.  
  
"Where's my super, brat? You're late and I'm hungry." The man growled.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Otousan." He apologized as he glanced down at his watch, five- thirty, he was half and hour early. He cautiously moved into the kitchen. Before he learned of Seto's feelings for him he didn't care what happened to him. But now knowing that the one he had secretly loved held mutual feelings for him he found he had something or someone rather, to live for. In turn, this caused him to be more cautious around his father.  
  
[You're mothers gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear]  
  
"You've been going out more lately, being the good parent that I am I decided to investigate. And do you know what I found?" The man growled almost dangerously.  
  
Jou gulped and shook his head, the hidden fire of burning anger in his father's eyes showing that he was in big trouble.  
  
The man removed two crumpled photos from his vest pocket, tossing them on the table as he lit a cigarette he'd pulled as well, "Explain these pictures."  
  
Jou examined them, breaking into a cold sweat as he noticed what they were of. One was him sitting under that same sakura tree he had sat under with Seto not half an hour before, in the picture he was sitting on the brunette's lap as happy as could be, wrapped up in his love's strong arms.  
  
The other was Yugi and Yami had taken without their knowledge and given to them later. They were seated on Yugi's couch in the game shop, Jou straddling Seto's lap, eyes closed, lips locked and groping blindly.  
  
[But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through]  
  
"You went into my room." He whispered.  
  
"I will not have a faggot son!" The man roared as he swung at the youth sitting before him.  
  
Jou gasped as pain shot through his head, who knew the man could be so quick?  
  
The man was to his feet before the teen could collect his thoughts quick enough to remove himself from the on coming danger.  
  
Katsuya was thrown to the floor, kicked and stomped repeatedly by his father boot-clad foot. His father stopped assaulting him with his feet and hurled one of the kitchen chairs at him. The rotted wood shattered around him, leaving him full of splinters along with painful abrasions.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back and by that time you had better change your ways." With that the man left with a slam of the door.  
  
[Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know]  
  
'Ring... Ring'  
  
Seto plucked the phone from its cradle, answering with his usual monotone, "Kaiba residence..."  
  
"Seto...?" The voice on the other end sounded exhausted and near ready to give up.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
"H-hai..." A shuddering breath, "Pl-please don't ask questions. Is that offer of yours still standing?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
"Please get here as soon as you can." Seto heard what sounded like plastic hitting the floor along with a thud close by. Jou was hurt. He hung up the phone, and ran down the stairs faster then he had ever thought possible, snatching the keys to his camaro as he practically flew out the door.  
  
[Your days  
  
You say they're way too long]  
  
Jou heaved a painful sigh, coughing as he did so. He wiped the blood he felt drizzling down his chin on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"I need to get out of here." He whispered as he decided it would probably be safer to wait outside for Seto if his father got back sooner then expected. Lifting himself with a great deal of effort he steadied himself against the beer stained wall. Moving as quickly as possible, a whopping 2 mph, he caught up to the door a couple minutes later. He swung the door open and dragged himself out of the messy dump.  
  
[And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on]  
  
What was normally about a ten minute drive to Jou's place had taken Seto about six minutes as he dashed down the familiar streets of his boyfriend's neighborhood.  
  
He came to a screeching halt outside the blonde's apartment building praying that he was just being paranoid and Jou was ok.  
  
He dashed from the car the building. Entering he ran up the flight of stairs, one down and two to go. Why did he have to live on the fourth floor? Why did the place have to have a fourth floor?  
  
[And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more ]  
  
He clamored his way up the metal steps almost mowing his prey down as he stopped, catching the blonde as he collapsed on the stairwell.  
  
"Jou? Jou?!" He shook him lightly. Worry and panic flooded through him, he lifted Jou into his arms and descended the stairs quickly, "C'mon Jou, don't do this to me, open your eyes dammit!" He pleaded as he looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms.   
  
[But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through]  
  
Be pushed the exit door open brutally as he shot out of the building to his car. He threw open the door and placed Jou in the passenger seat, ran around jumping in the driver's seat, plugging the key into the ignition and shot off in the direction of the closest hospital.  
  
[Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on ]  
  
(music)  
  
Jou had twitched and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He was in so much pain and he was... moving? He turned his head ever so slightly, wincing at the pain it caused.  
  
"S-Seto?" His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the panic stricken brunette practically slam on the breaks from the surprise the blonde had given him. Jou was thrown forward, causing him even more pain. He started hacking as blood spewed from his mouth.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Seto glanced over, noticing the large amount of blood seeping from the blonde's lips, "Dear Lord, what did he do to you?"  
  
[What are you looking for?]  
  
"S-Seto he found... gasp He found the pictures pant The ones of us Yugi gave me." He choked out.  
  
[What are you waiting for?]  
  
Seto's eyes grew wide with horror. He watched the very life drain from his one love as he flew through the red light. He swerved around the curve and urged the teen to stay with him; he saw the hospital coming up.  
  
[Do you know what you're doing to me?]  
  
"C'mon, we're almost there Jou. Hold on baby, please hold on."  
  
[Go ahead...What are you waiting for?]  
  
"Hold on for me!"  
  
[Hold on if you feel like letting go]  
  
"Hold on for us!"  
  
[Hold on it gets better than you know]  
  
"Try to Hold on..."  
  
[Don't stop looking, you're one step closer]  
  
"...For our future together"  
  
[Don't stop searching, it's not over]  
  
"Don't leave me!"  
  
[Hold on if you feel like letting go]  
  
They where at the hospital, he ran around the car, gathered his love into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes as Jou struggled to breath around the blood bubbling up through his throat.  
  
[Hold on it gets better than you know]  
  
"I... Love you... Seto"  
  
[Hold on]  
  
"I love you too; please... just... hold on... Please..." He pleaded as paramedics came to his aid, prying the dying blonde from his arms.  
  
Jou's eyes closed for what Seto truly believed to be the last time.

* * *

K-F-P: OO  
  
Katsuya-clone: OO  
  
Seto-clone: clutching onto K-C OO!!! 


End file.
